


All That I Am And All That I Ever Was

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It hurts, remembering how things used to be.





	All That I Am And All That I Ever Was

_"Luci!" Gabriel whined up at him, clinging to the front of Lucifer's robes._

_"What, you've gotta learn how to fly sometime. Those wings aren't just for decoration, you know." Lucifer smirked at him, arms curled around his youngest brother._

_"But why? You carry me everywhere anyway. Why do I have to fly?" Gabriel looked up at him, pouting._

_"Well, what if I'm not around or I'm busy and you want to go somewhere? What will you do then if you can't fly?" Lucifer questioned, looking amused._

_"Ask Michael." Gabriel nodded firmly to himself._

_"What if Michael is busy?" Lucifer countered._

_"Ask Raphael." Gabriel said._

_"And if he's busy?" Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him._

_"Um...I don't know. Wait until you're unbusy?" Gabriel tilted his head to the side._

_Lucifer laughed and spread his wings, taking to the sky. "Just let me teach you how to fly, Gabriel. I promise you'll like it."_

_Gabriel eyed the clouds below them and then looked up at Lucifer. "Okay, but you better not drop me."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, bro." Lucifer smiled and adjusted the littlest Archangel around in his arms, so that he was holding right under his arms, Gabriel's body lengthwise to his, arms and wings spread._

_"Now just do what I do. Move your wings back and forth." Lucifer instructed._

_Gabriel did as he was told, wings moving jerkily, then smoothly as he got the hang of it. "I'm flying, I'm flying!"_

_Lucifer slowly let go of his brother, hovering in place as he watched Gabriel fly farther away from him. "You're doing great!"_

_Gabriel looked up for his brother's face and when he saw nothing but white clouds and blue skies, he panicked and let out a shriek of terror as he started to fall out of the sky, forgetting that he could fly on his own._

_Lucifer swooped down and caught Gabriel safely in his arms, cuddling the little Angel as he shuddered in fear. "It's okay, I've got you, you're okay."_

_Gabriel looked up at him, fear and accusations in his eyes. "You said you wouldn't drop me!"_

_"I didn't drop you. You were flying on your own and just got a little scared. It's okay. I did the same thing when I was learning to fly." Lucifer reassured him._

_Gabriel stared up at him and then nodded, burying his face back into Lucifer's chest. He smiled when he felt Lucifer's fingers comb through his hair and a gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head._

_"May I try again?" Gabriel asked, blinking up at his brother._

_Lucifer grinned. "Of course."_

Gabriel jerked back from the memories. It had been a while since he had thought back that far to when he was a fledgling and Lucifer was teaching him everything he knew. Everything from flying to using his Grace to grooming his wings (though Lucifer still did it for him whenever he asked), to pulling pranks on Raphael and Michael.

It makes him ache to remember the Lucifer he once adored. It's why he left Heaven in the first place and became a Trickster.

He just wants his big brother back.


End file.
